


A Mutual Understanding

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mutual Understanding

"You don't like me, do you?" The tone was matter of fact, with just a hint of humor, though there was a trace of sadness on Duo's face.

Trowa looked up from the engine he had been engrossed in working on. Keeping his features carefully neutral he shrugged. "I don't dislike you."

"Yeah." Duo pursed his lips and picked up the 10mm socket, handing it to Trowa before he reached for it. "But that's not really the same thing. I know you put up with having me around because of Q…"

"Quatre." Trowa took the socket, cutting Duo off with a glare and a single word. "His name is Quatre. Not Q. Not Cat. Not blondie or money bags either. Quatre."

"You need to relax, Tro. Don't get your panties in a wad."

"Trowa." With a sharp twist of his wrist Trowa broke the first of the bolts on the manifold cover loose. "Not Tro. Not Clown Boy or Cyclops. Just Trowa."

"Okay, /Trowa/," Duo made himself comfortable leaning against the work bench casually tossing a wrench in the air and catching it. "Is that it? You don't like me because I give people nicknames?"

"No."

"Come on, man, throw me a bone here. I'm trying to meet you half way and you aren't even budging. Give me a hint. Send me a psychic vibe, something, anything." Duo grinned at Trowa then frowned, looking past him to the pistons that were now revealed in the topless engine. "V-6?"

"V-8." Trowa smirked a little and pointed to the far end of the engine. "The last two cylinders are down under the primary chambers so you don't see them unless you know they're there."

"Sweet set up." Duo pushed off from the bench and moved closer, tucking his braid down the back of his shirt as he did. "I'd heard about some of the old roadsters having that when they outlawed the V-8, but I've never seen one." He peered down through the encrusted dirt and grime, smearing it aside to see the metal underneath. "She's gonna need some work and a new cam, but man once you get her running…" He whistled, expressing his appreciation nonverbally.

Trowa frowned, moving to examine the engine from Duo's angle. "It's twisted." He nodded towards the cam shaft and picked up the socket wrench to start the next step in dismantling the engine.

"Yeah, but any machine shop can make you a new one." Duo paused, eyeing Trowa speculatively. "You know, I bet Hilde would let us use the stuff at the salvage yard if I asked her."

"Why?" Trowa stood, this time giving Duo his full attention.

"Why what?"

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know." Duo shrugged and huffed out a breath. "I like you even if you are stoned faced and act like a jerk. There has to be something in there if Q and Heero are willing to be your friends. I've heard both of them say you laugh so I know you have a sense of humor buried in there somewhere." He paused, eyes darting around to look at anything but Trowa. "We have a lot in common and I think we could be friends, maybe."

Trowa considered this confession of sorts for a minute, letting the silence fill the room. "It's because you were with Quatre. After Heero self destructed and we split up. You were with Quatre. You're close to him."

Duo froze and stared at the other pilot, mouth opening and closing before settling into a grin. "Oh, I gotcha." He bumped Trowa with his shoulder. "You were with Heero all that time and you don't see me being jealous about it, do you?"

A small smiled tugged at Trowa's mouth as realization dawned on him. He reached across to the work bench, picked up the other socket and handed it to Duo along with another wrench. "Okay and thank you."


End file.
